Always and Forever
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: When Elphaba comes home from her final, she finds a letter from her roommate saying she needs to think about some things. What happens when she follows her to the park and finds out what she was thinking about? Gelphie Fluff Oneshot


**I started this forever ago. It just came upon me one day that I felt like writing a Gelphie fluff oneshot, so I started it. But then I kind of forgot about it for awhile.**

Galinda finished putting the last finishing touches on her swirling script, before setting the note on her roommate's pillow. She left the room and walked down the hallways, soon leaving Crage Hall far behind.

* * *

When Elphaba returned to the room, she went about doing her usual after-test routine: she put away her books on the shelves, put her papers into her desk, and hung her bag on the back of her chair. Finally finished, she sat at her desk to get in some extra studying time before her next final.

Nearly 3 hours later, the green woman lifted her head from her work. She mumbled to herself as she looked about the room, "Why is it so quiet in here? I feel like Galinda has been gone for far too long...but where could she have-" Her eyes finally fell on the note lying on her pillow, and she moved over to pick it up. It read:

_Elphie,_

_I figure that you'll most likely notice this note after a while, and you've been back in the room for a few hours, just now noticing that I'm not there. I decided that I would leave this note for you so that you don't worry. What with all of the worrying and work of finals and all, after my last final I decided that I just needed to get out and relax and to think about some things. I'll try to be back by dark at the latest. _

_Love, Galinda _

Elphaba folded up the note and moved to look out the window, lifting the curtains to gaze at the evening sun. _Well, it's getting kind of late. If she said she left after her final, that was..._ she looked at the clock._ Sweet Lurline! That was nearly 8 hours ago! Maybe I should go find her to make sure she's alright...but I don't even know where she is. She didn't say in the-_ "Wait. I know where she would have gone..." The green woman grabbed her room key and left the room quickly, filled with worry for the bubbly blonde girl she had to grown to love.

* * *

Galinda was standing by the edge of the park, waving and smiling as the last child left for the day. She had been playing with them for hours, enjoying their fun company and, partially, to distract herself from her overwhelming thoughts. Now that all of the children were gone, though, she was alone with nothing but those very thoughts to occupy her. With a sigh, the blonde took off her shoes and moved over to sit on one of the swings, staring down as her bare feet drew designs in the sand.

That was exactly how Elphaba found her 2 hours later. The green woman simply stood watching the blonde for a few moments, before she softly spoke, so as not to scare her, "Galinda? Are you alright? You've been gone for quite a while..."

The blonde didn't turn to look at her but nodded her head slightly. "I'm alright, Elphie. I just needed some time to think about some things."

"Well, you've been 'thinking' for about eight or nine hours now..." Elphaba moved closer to her, so that she had a hand resting on one of the blonde's shoulders. "What kind of things have you been thinking about? Do you want to talk about them?"

Galinda stayed silent for a little bit before speaking somewhat softly, "Fiyero broke up with me."

The green woman started rubbing her back comfortingly. "I see. I'm sorry that happened. Perhaps he just isn't the one for you. You'll find someone else. I'm sure of it. He didn't deserve you anyway."

Galinda gave a small giggle. "It's fine, Elphie. Honestly, it is."

Elphaba began pacing back and forth. "No, it is not 'fine.' He is such a pretentious jerk! You are far too good for him, Galinda. And you deserve so much more. You deserve to have someone who loves you for who you are, not just for your better qualities, but for everything, even the not-so-good qualities, because they make you you. You should have somebody who loves you so much they would put you before themselves no matter what. You deserve-"

The blonde grabbed onto the green woman's to stop her tirade. "Elphaba, I told you I'm fine."

"How can you be fine after he-"

Galinda resorted to placing a finger over Elphaba's lips to silence her. "Would you like to know why he broke up with me?" When she wasn't met with any resistance, she continued. "He broke up with me...because he realized that my affections aren't in his favor anymore."

"But what-" She was silenced again by the blonde's finger.

"I'm in love with somebody else, Elphie."

The green woman slowly pulled away, moving to sit on the swing next to Galinda. Was it true? Galinda no longer loved Fiyero? But then who did she love? But then again, why bother asking? It would only break her heart more because she knew the blonde could never return her feelings. After all, why would the most popular girl in Shiz love a skinny green bean like her? It was impossible, and yet, she couldn't resist asking anyhow. "Who?" she asked, barely louder than a whisper.

The blonde didn't quite hear her. "What did you say?"

Elphaba sighed before repeating louder, "Who are you in love with?"

Galinda blushed profusely at the question. She stood and took a few steps forward, keeping her back to Elphaba. She was going to say it but couldn't find the words. Why was she having so much trouble with this? She had never had any problems telling somebody that she liked them, and now, when it mattered the most to her, she couldn't seem to get her mouth to even work. After a deep breath, she asked, "If I give you some clues, would you be willing to try guessing?"

Elphaba nodded her head, standing as if to follow her but stopping. "Um, sure, I suppose."

The blonde spoke just loud enough for Elphaba to hear her. "Well, for one, they're tall. Much taller than me. They are quite smart. Probably the smartest person I know. They have horrid fashion sense, but I suppose that is one of their quirks," she giggled a little. "One of many quirks. They read a lot, and not just for classes. They're skinny, but not too much so. 'Slender' is a better word. Their face has sharp features but are softened just enough to make it gorgeous. They have beautiful raven hair and brown eyes...stunning warm chocolate brown eyes that I just can't help but melt when I see them..." She drifted off a little, dreamily imagining the very person sitting behind her.

The green woman thought for a moment, trying to think of some boy in Shiz that matched those descriptions. She soon shrugged in defeat. "Alright. You have me stumped. I can't thing of a single boy on campus who even come close to matching those descriptions. Would you just tell me who it is?"

Galinda gave a small smile. "Would you like to know the final clue?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, I would."

After a deep breath and a few silent prayers to the Unnamed God, the blonde spoke, a little quieter than before, "She has skin the color of the most gorgeous emerald in all of Oz." She clenched her eyes shut, fearing Elphaba's response.

The green woman collapsed back on the swing in shock. "I...I don't...you lllllo-" she couldn't even say the word she was so shocked, "_Me_? What?"

Galinda turned slowly to see what Elphaba was thinking, but after seeing the shocked look on the green woman's face, she panicked. "Oh, Oz. I'm sorry! I shouldn't...I shouldn't have said anything." She turned and began to run, she was so embarrassed, but something stopped her. The blonde looked down to see a green hand holding her own, stopping her from fleeing. "E-Elphie?"

"Please...I don't want you to go."

"But you-"

"I apologize for my reaction. I was a little, to put it simply, shocked. I mean, can you blaim me really? The girl I have been in love with for months, but never thought I would have a chance with, just told me that she loves me."

Galinda stood there, using her free hand to cover her gaping mouth. She could feel tears in her eyes, starting to flow down her cheeks, but she coudldnt seem to stop them. "E-Elphie..."

Elphaba quickly stood as well, pulling Galinda into a comforting hug and softly stroking her hair. "My sweet, why are you crying?"

The blonde sniffled for a few moments before managing to choke out, "Because I'm so happy..."

The green woman gave a soft chuckle. "Well, you scared me for a second...I thought maybe you had changed your mind already."

Galinda pulled the slightest bit away, looking up into Elphaba's eyes and rubbing the tears away from her own. "Do you...do you really love me too, Elphie?"

She nodded. "Of course I do. I would never lie about something like that." Galinda pulled herself closer to the green woman, hugging her tight. Elphaba chuckled and gently wiped away the tears from Galinda's face, ignoring the sting.

"Elphie, don't do that. You're going to burn your fingers."

"Don't worry, my sweet. It's worth it." The blonde held Elphaba's hand, bringing up each finger to lay a kiss on the burns. "This was definitely not how I was expecting my afternoon to go…"

"What do you mean, Elphie?"

"I came back from my final expecting to study for my next one…but instead I go out in search of my roommate, only to come back with a gorgeous girlfriend whom I love and loves me back." She leaned down to rest her forehead against Galinda's.

The blonde smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. "I don't know about you, but, to me, the sounds like a good trade."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

After a few minutes, Galinda smiled up at Elphaba, stepping away and holding onto her hand. "Elphie, let's play."

The green woman looked at her, confused. "Play?"

"Yes. Play. I've been thinking and being all moodified all day. I want to do something fun. So let's play, Elphie." She began pulling her over towards the play structure.

Elphaba followed along with a smile. "How about you play, Galinda? I'll watch."

"But that's no fun. Why won't you play too?"

"I'm not exactly much of the playing type. I never have been, really…but don't worry, my sweet. I'll be happy just watching you have fun." The blonde skipped towards the play structure, climbing up and going across the monkey bars. Elphaba followed along on the ground with a smile, watching the blonde enjoy herself. "Oh, Elphie! Want to see me do a cool trick?" After a nod from the green woman, Galinda decided to show her. She went to the middle of the monkey bars and pulled herself up, hooking her legs over the bars. She let her body hang down, and the bars were so high that, even hanging down, her head was only about level with Elphaba's.

The blonde grinned at her. "Ta-dah! Oh!" She blushed when her skirt hung straight down, revealing her underwear. Galinda quickly used a hand to gather up her skirt, holding it back down with a deep blush. "I…um…I guess this isn't the right outfit for thi-" She was cut off when a pair of green lips gently pressed against her own. Her eyes drifted closed and her hand wandered over to intertwine in Elphaba's hair.

A few moments later, Elphaba gently pulled away, a smile on her face. "Oz, I have waited so long to do that…" Galinda simply smiled back, nodding in agreement. "Now, why don't you come down from there so we can head back to our room."

"Alrighty." Galinda made a few attempts to get up, finally hanging back down the way she was, wide-eyed. "Elllppphhiiieeee…"

The green woman sighed. "You're stuck, aren't you?" Galinda gave a slow nod, and Elphaba chuckled. "Alright…let's get you down then." She moved behind the blonde, supporting her shoulders with an arm and catching her legs when she slid off. The green woman held Galinda in her arms for a moment before gently setting her down.

The blonde looked up at her. "Elphie, you saved me…you're my hero." She smiled.

"Of course I saved you. I'll always save you."

"Promise you'll always?"

"Yes. I promise to be there for you whenever you need, or want, me to be…" She gathered Galinda into her arms, leaning down to press a lingering kiss on her lips. "For always and forever."

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
